


No Running From Me

by Lavendertwilight89



Series: One Track Mind [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendertwilight89/pseuds/Lavendertwilight89
Summary: After a couple months of marriage, Inuyasha and Kagome finally take a day off to be a normal married couple... and they begin to play a game that leads to high stake rewards. Inuyasha finds himself at the mercy of his wife. How'd he end up in that position?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: One Track Mind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209941
Comments: 19
Kudos: 50
Collections: Inuyasha Sugar and Spice 2021





	No Running From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. This is just smut. Kink. Smut. Smut.
> 
> ENJOY

Inuyasha had a lot of downtime after his last extermination he had been on with Miroku. When he had returned home in the middle of the night and found Kagome an anxious mess, he had berated himself for not taking into consideration the night terrors that still plagued her when she wasn’t in his arms at night.

So. For the past thirty-some-odd-days, Inuyasha had done everything he could to try and ease those worries that were still subconsciously stuck in her brain. While it had been only a few months since Kagome returned, and things were still fairly new between them, their days had been spent in bliss.

Miroku hadn’t received any word about any stray demons causing trouble, so they spent time in their village. Inuyasha couldn’t complain.

It meant that he could watch Kagome train, and that Miroku could also help Kaede. No offense to the old bat, but she was aging. And while she was patient and kind, Miroku and Kagome had an unspoken brother and sister bond. He was able to help Kagome in ways Kaede couldn’t.

One morning, Inuyasha had let Kagome sleep late, holding her close and letting her use his chest as a pillow. The night before he had asked the monk to give them a day just to be them. Not miko and village protector, but Inuyasha and Kagome. Husband and wife. Friends of Sango and Miroku. Uncle Inu and Auntie Kag. Just one day.

The monk had happily agreed and said they all deserved a rest as he was sure such relaxing times wouldn’t last. 

Inuyasha wasn’t sure what time it was when he felt his wife stir. Her body tightened and her hands clenched on his bare chest. To ease her into the waking world, Inuyasha exuded a soothing rumble from his chest. He smiled as she nuzzled her face against him and moaned, trying to fight the sleep, while also trying to succumb back to it. His wife was so cute.

His wife also ruined him. The moment she returned, the façade he kept up to keep a distance from others, to keep himself from being hurt… it all came crumbling down like Naraku’s body in the fields. The crazy thing was Inuyasha didn’t want to fight his bad habits either. No. He allowed them to die the moment the hanyou pulled Kagome from the well.

She had come back.

She came back to him.

She gave up everything. Everything. For. Him.

So, Inuyasha couldn’t find it in himself to care about being embarrassed or bothered by letting Kagome in. She never asked for more, never pushed him to anything he was uncomfortable with, but he never stopped trying to make sure she knew he cared for her. That her sacrifices were not in vain. That everything she had felt for him was completely reciprocated and that he would do anything for her.

On their wedding night, it had dawned on him he still hadn’t spoken the words aloud. Yet, Kagome allowed him into her—body, mind, and soul—giving herself fully to him and loving him in every way she could. Inuyasha knew she was awake when he told her. He knew she relaxed, that she had nodded off shortly after, wreaking not only of him, her, their essences, but sheer happiness. 

It was a mixture Inuyasha had grown completely addicted to.

“Mmmmm… is it time to get up?” Her voice quietly and groggily asked.

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “It is only if you want it to be.”

“But training—”

“Miroku said he’d give ya the day off,” he added with another peck, stroking her side that was covered by just the thin sheet.

“Oh?” Kagome asked as she turned to lay on her stomach to look up at him. 

“Yea, said he’d like to spend the day just as everyone. Not mikos. Not monks. Not slayers. Just us,” he said as he took some of her hair between his fingers and twirled the ebony locks.

“That actually sounds nice,” Kagome sighed, letting her chin rest upon his chest.

“Good. Whenever you’re ready, we can go to their place. Monk said Sango would make us breakfast.”

“That was nice of them.”

“Mhm. You say that now.”

“What?” Kagome giggled, tilting her head playfully, smiling up at him like he had literally given her the moon.

“Sango is doing laundry—monk is gonna make us watch the kids. Bet ya anythin’.”

“Anything, huh?”

Inuyasha saw the gleam in her eyes, the mischief that lurked about in those swirling brown orbs, “What you think’ ‘bout?”

“We should… play a game today.”

“A game?”

“Right! Like, we make wagers on little things we see in the village, then whoever guesses right, wins something from the other person!”

“Like…?” God, where was his little minx going with this?

“A kiss, a back rub, maybe even...more?”

“Alright. Pretty sure you're gonna lose though, wench. You’ve been gone a  _ longggggggg _ time,” Inuyasha smirked. He had learned they had to acknowledge their time apart in order for them to move forward with their relationship. Wow. He really had grown up.

“I’m sure I’ve learned more in my two months back than you in your three years! Remember how dense you were to not know how much I loved you?”

“Keh. You didn’t even know I was born for you and just kept thinkin’ I was in love with Kikyo.”

“What about you thinking I was interested in Koga??”

“Alright, wench, we can go on _ allllll _ day about who was denser and more obvious than who, or we can put the food where our mouths are.”

“Deal!” Kagome agreed.

~~~~~

After they got dressed, starving for food more than their bodies likely because of how long they had stayed in bed, teasing each other and letting themselves be swallowed in each other’s presence, they made their way to Miroku and Sango’s.

Shippo had just left to go back to the fox demon academy and Kohaku was with Kirara trying to rebuild the old taijiya village, so it would just be four of the original inutachi and the babes of two of the members.

As they walked down the long stretching path of the village, going through the fields and rice plantations, Kagome decided to start their little game. She tugged on his sleeve, bringing his attention to where she was pointing. Out in the field, Hiro was tugging along. 

“I bet that he’s going to trip.”

“Why you think that?” Inuyasha asked.

“That’s just my wager,” Kagome explained.

“Alright… So… If you you win, whattya want?”

“If he trips, then I get a kiss,” she stated sweetly.

“And if I win…?”

“What do you want?”

“What do I…?” How was it Kagome, dressed in the most covering of clothes, screaming her purity and spiritual status, gazing up at him with coffee orbs, could make him forget what he wanted to say… or anything other than her soft pink lips and how they felt on his?

Fuck. He was soft as hell.

“Uh… I—”

Hiro tripped; the sound of the water kicking up, and a loud groan as he hit the water alerted them. Inuyasha’s ear twitched and Kagome saw the cue and turned just in time to see the younger man fall into the rice plain. Her face lit up in victory and then she turned to Inuyasha, smirking.

He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride; she was happy and playful because of the game he agreed to play with her. Then it hit him he lost. Oh, hell no.

“Wait—” he started before she gripped his forelocks and gave him a smacking kiss. She pulled away when laughter was heard. Inuyasha blushed and crossed his arms into the overflowing sleeves of his haori and pouted. No. He didn’t care about being seen as vulnerable or showing affections towards his wife and mate. But he was not a loser. Nope. And next time, he was gonna win.

“I won, dog-boy,” she teased.

“This round,” he growled.

“Embarrassed?”

“Keh,” he pouted as he pressed along, hearing her laughter from behind.

So, Inuyasha took the long way to Miroku and Sango’s hut. Trying to beat Kagome at any turn. He beat her when he bet Kaede would ask him to leave the hut for being annoying—though Kagome’s argument was he had done that on purpose. Not a lie. 

But also, wouldn’t be the first time he’d been kicked out either for being ‘surly’.

They bet on when Jinengi would drop off herbs to Kaede, when a mother would drop their daughter off, when another woman would be visited for her check-up. Then they moved on to where the next hut was gonna be built, if the headman was gonna approach Inuyasha about what tree would need to be cut down.

They had completely forgotten about their hunger in lieu of their rapidly heating game. 

“Kagome? Did you eat with Lady Kaede this morning?” Sango asked from behind them with Hisui strapped on her back.

“Oh, we lost track of time,” Kagome giggled, blushing prettily, shooting Inuyasha a look that made his blood boil in a lustful way.

“Do you have any laundry? I can swing by your hut before I make my way to the river.”

“No, we actually did it yesterday before we started training with Miroku.”

“Oh good; he’s back with the girls. Lunch is ready; I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Do you need help?” Kagome offered.

Sango shook her head and smiled. “No, no. I should be fine. Go ahead and enjoy your time off.”

“Bet ya that I can make Miroku lose one of the girls,” Inuyasha smirked as Sango walked off.

“What??” Kagome asked.

“I bet that I could make either Gyo or Kin leave Miroku.”

“That’s easy—of course you can.”

“Without him noticing,” Inuyasha added.

Kagome eyes studied him intently, seeing he was up to something. “You seem awfully confident…”

“Keh; I’m not confident, I just know.”

“Explain,” she said as she took his hand to lead him to their friends’ house.

“Sango went with Kohaku to help him with something in the village. At the time, the girls were just beginning to toddle,” Inuyasha explained as his claws teasingly stroked her knuckles, “and Miroku was outnumbered. I came up over the ridge and Gyo, the crazy girl, took off running towards me. Miroku was dealing with Kin, who was hysterical that Shippo wouldn’t play with her and was trying to shock him with her reiki as punishment.

“I had her, and went to jump up into a tree, because Kin was… powerful. She definitely inherited the monk’s power. I wasn’t about to feel her wrath. So, I distracted Gyo. 

“It dawned on me when I noticed Miroku calling for Kin, he had no idea where she had run off to. He also wasn’t even sensing my youki because he was so worked up. So. For fun, since there wasn’t much to be had, I figured I’d let the monk sweat.”

“You didn’t!” Kagome gasped.

“Oh, I did. Monk was pissin’ me off; constantly tellin’ me this about the twins, that about Sango, and just how—”

“He was making you jealous,” Kagome sighed, leaning into his arm.

“...Whatever. Anyway,” he sidestepped, not wanting to admit his wife was dead on the money and his little trick may have been slightly uncalled for, “eventually, I jumped down from the tree when I thought he was gonna have a heart attack. Never been so relieved in his life; he didn’t even realize I had taken her.”

“So… you think you can pull that over again?”

“I know I can.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Kagome hummed in sarcasm.

“I can!”

“Mhm.”

“Seriously.”

“Right.”

“I bet ya!”

“What are you going to bet me?”

“I—uh—” He was actually terrible at asking things of her. Because, well, he wanted to give her everything. If she had actually ever asked for the moon, he’d get it for her.

“How about… if I win, I get you for the day.”

“You already have me for the day,” Inuyasha said in confusion.

“Oh… you’ll see.”

“Keh. Whatever, wench. Be prepared to lose.”

~~~~

Son of a bitch. The monk was onto him. He had to be. The twins, of course, ran to Inuyasha, but Miroku was hot on their trials. The hanyou tried to distract them, tried lure them away when Miroku was chopping wood, tried to take one and even dash, but the fuckin’ asshole monk was literally hot on his tail every time.

“Think I would let that incident happen twice??” Miroku smirked.

“Shut up. I need to win this,” Inuyasha growled.

“Win what?” Miroku asked.

“This bet I had going with Kagome.”

“A bet?”

“Yea.”

“Care to explain this bet? I could try to ‘pretend’ to aid you in your cause.”

“We’ve been making wagers around the village and she’s kicking my ass.”

“You are rather dense.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Anyway, what have been some of the prizes of these ‘wagers’?”

“Whatever Kagome wants, really. I haven’t come up with shit.”

“Ahhhhh, what is at stake this time?”

“No idea. She said I’d be hers for the day. Which I already am.”

“Hmmm… could she be speaking metaphorically?”

“I don’t know!”

“Hmmm… I almost don’t want to help you and see how this truly plays out.”

“You son of a bitch,” Inuyasha growled.

“No cheating, Inuyasha!” Kagome called from the hut with the girls, who were chatting with her happily.

“She is right… it wouldn’t be right if I, somehow,  _ did  _ let you take one of the girls from my sight, afterall.”

“Would you two just—”

“I’m back,” Sango called carrying the basket of laundry.

“Mama!” the twins cried in joy, releasing Kagome and running to them. Well, fuck. Said girl turned her head, smirked at him, and mouthed she won. A shiver suddenly ran up his spine… Oh fuck.

Oh fuck… 

What did she have planned?

~~~~

After dinner, Inuyasha and Kagome bid Miroku and Sango a farewell and went back to their hut. Kagome had been a little more quiet, but he _ r looks  _ she would shoot, the heated and sultry stares, made his cock twitch. Whatever she was up to, he knew it would involve something on their futon.

They hadn’t really explored too much since they had become intimate. It was still newer. They had tried new positions, they had both performed oral and had done very non-innocent touching. In very non-innocent places. Like Kaede’s hut. Miroku’s temple. The middle of the goddamn woods.

But… Inuyasha hadn’t wanted to frighten Kagome with his baser instincts. The need and the want to dominate her. It drove him mad sometimes, but Kagome deserved to be loved and cherished. He always made her cum first before he’d even entered her and refused to release until after she at least had another. Thank the gods for demon stamina. 

It wasn’t that they hadn’t tried from behind, or that he didn’t allow her to ride him, but—his youkai half wanted more. And it scared Inuyasha. Especially when she was on top, he found himself gripping her tightly with his claws and wanting to pound her into submission. Kagome must've learned it wasn’t his favorite position, as she didn’t request it much. Well, to be fair, they didn’t speak too much about different positions. It had only been a couple of months. Things were new, fresh, and they were still learning about each other. And thankfully his mate was understanding and patient. 

She had faith in them that he didn’t even know was possible. And that was why he was willing to do anything for her.

They got back to their hut and Kagome squeezed his arm lovingly before releasing him and walking up onto the wooden floor and removing her hakama. Inuyasha followed and removed his haori, hanging it on one of the iron hooks he had requested Totosai forge in order to try and provide Kagome with some modern day enhancements to their home. The futon was rolled out and Kagome was kneeling on it, wearing just her priestess kosode, twisting her hands on her lap. She was clearly worried about something and he wondered what was going on. Especially with that bet they had made.

“What’s wrong, ‘Gome?” Inuyasha asked as he came to kneel down in front of her, taking her nervous hands in his and brushing her smooth knuckles with the tips of his fingers.

“I… It’s stupid. It was about our bet. But—”

“You won,” he groaned, making her giggle at his poutiness, “fair and square since the monk refused to help me. You got me for the day right?”

“The—The day isn’t over yet, though…”

“Are you asking for sex?” he purred as he leaned over her shoulder, smirking as he scented the heightened fragrance of tart cherries and tangerines she exuded when she was excited. His tongue laved up her neck and then he nipped her earlobe, making her breath shudder and her voice whine. “You know I never say no.”

“Yash—Wait—I—”

He pulled away and looked at her, studying her flushed face and the lip she took within her teeth, “Spit it out, Kagome.”

“I—I wanted to try something. If you’d be comfortable with it. You can say no.”

Inuyasha looked at her, trying to discern what was roaming around in her head, but could only tell she was aroused (which was  _ not _ helping his ever-rising dick) and that his miko was anxious about whatever she wanted to try. The hanyou was no sex-god (not in the way of exploring different things because honestly, he didn’t know all the different things out there to try). Regardless of how well he could please his mate, he knew she needed more from him; and Inuyasha was all too willing to give her everything since she had left her entire life behind to be with him.

“What is it?”

“Uh, uhm…”

“Kagome,” he growled.

“I wanted to try maybe… tying you up!” she squealed in embarrassment, covering her face with hands.

...She wanted to...tie him up…?

“What?” he asked. Needing further explanation. Because. That was. That was… quite a request.

“I knew it sounded stupid! I just—in the moment! I uh—I just was thinking about a way to literally have you all day and all night and that would be tying you up and—and—”

“It’s not… stupid. What uh… What made you want this?” he asked, curiously.

“You just always seem to hold back. The only times I see you almost burst is when I—when I am on top. And—And—”

“Are you trying to say you want me to lose control?” he surmised, slightly horrified.

“Yes… I want all of you… And I know, I know you have given me so much...but, I hate to see you struggle to contain yourself.”

“Kagome—it’s not that I don’t enjoy myself; obviously, you know I do.” He stroked along her shoulder to emphasize the mark he had given her in the throes of passion that linked them for life now. “I just… I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“And I don’t want you to hold back,” she challenged, gripping his forelocks to make sure he didn’t look away. “I’m not made of glass, Inuyasha.”

“My youkai half doesn’t think that. But—”

“No buts. I promise, if it’s too much, we can stop.”

“No. If I agree, and I will only agree if you promise if I get out of control, even if youki flares wrong, you’ll purify me.”

“Inuyasha—”

“No, Kagome. That’s the terms. I’m willing to try, but I have to know that you’ll be safe.”

She sat there and pouted, her hands clenching tighter around his forelocks as she gazed at him with her dark brown hues. Eventually she sighed, seeing as he was unmoveable on the deal that was being made. 

“Fine… But only if you are out of control, red glowing eyes, and you’re about to cut me—which I  _ know _ you won’t be!”

“Fine…” he sighed. Kagome chirped and leapt up at him and swathed him in her arms as she kissed all around his face, making him smile, knowing the happiness he had given his wife. Inuyasha trusted Kagome with his life; it was himself, his youkai, that he didn’t have faith in.

After she was done pecking all about where she could reach with her eager lips, Kagome took his cheeks in her hands and stroked her thumbs lovingly against him. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he replied softly before leaning forward to kiss her, pouring in all his faith he held for his wife.

Kagome pulled away, and stood, showing him a very wanted view of her lean and toned luscious legs. Inuyasha whimpered and his arm reached out to stroke one of her thighs. She giggled and pressed back into his wandering hand before returning to her mission and grabbing rope from their chest on the other side of the room. 

If Kagome was nervous about asking him to try this, his own anxiety was at least doubled.

“If it’s too much, just tell me; say something that you normally wouldn’t while we’re uhm… you know,” she blushed as made her way back over to him.

“So not a curse word,” Inuyasha smirked, earning him a smack to the chest. “Uh, I don't. You pick somethin’.”

“Hmmm… What about…” Kagome looked around the room, searching for anything to give her an idea on what they could say that would be so out of the normal that would completely jar them, “S-i-t?”

“You want me to say ‘sit’ to get you to stop?” he repeated.

“Yea—that’s something I don’t say anymore and obviously, you’d never say that. ”

“I guess.”

“Are you sure you’re ok with this? You can say no if you are really that uncomfortable.”

“Just—hesitant,” he replied. He saw her face contort and scent shift so he did the only thing he knew he could; Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap and began to kiss her heatedly. She moaned into his mouth and stroked his fangs with her tongue. He took his own opportunity and explored her own mouth, tasting her sweet honey breath, inhaling that intoxicating rising aroma and cherries and tangerines. Fuck. His mate smelled amazing, and tasted better.

Kagome perched herself on his lap, straddling his hips and she began rubbing herself along his covered length as she pawed at his kosode and shoving it off his shoulders and down his arms. His hands gripped her ass, pulling her even closer so he could feel her heaving breasts against his chest before they wandered to disrobe her so he could feel completely against him. His claws cut through her bindings—stupid things anyway. She scoffed and he grinned before kissing her senseless again.

Before they got too carried again, Kagome pulled away, whining, and then smiled softly at him, her eyes hazy with lust, but focused from the desires she wanted to try. Sighing, Inuyasha nodded and sat still, even though he was already itchy to move. 

But, if this is what Kagome wanted to try, then he would. He’d do it for her. If she asked for the moon and all the stars, he’d find a way to give them to her too.

She had managed to take off his hakama and fundoshi before Kagome pulled the rope back into her hands. His mate looked around and he backed up on the futon so he was more near the middle of the room, where a beam was placed to keep the vaulted ceiling raised. She arched her brows before recognition hit her, that he was willing to help her and even assist her in her fun, and she then tied his wrists together before bading him to lie back, his arms stretched out above him, and then she tied him to the wooden beam. 

“Is it too tight?” she asked. Honestly, he almost missed the cocky and sultry looks his wife had fed him all afternoon.

“Kagome, are you sure you want to do this? You seem nervous.”

“I just don't want to hurt you, or make you uncomfortable,” she confessed, biting her lip while squeezing her supple thighs together. Fuck. He needed his hands already so he could caress those silky legs and then spread them to—

Shaking his head of his thoughts, though it kept him hard and ready for whenever she was doing… whatever the hell she was doing, he coaxed, “If I was really not ok with this, I wouldn’t let ya, alright?”

“You promise?”

“Yea,” he swore.

“Alright,” she smiled, moving closer to him, her fingers dancing upon his bronzed skin. 

Kagome was a tease through and through. Whether she meant to be or not. Just her walking in front of him was a fuckin’ hard-on in itself. But at that moment, her fingers brushing against his abs, he swore he’d never been more tense and ready to blow—and that included on their wedding night. 

Her shaky breath and the not-so-subtle shift of her legs again that revealed her wet scent of her juices running down her thighs made him groan in frustration from his inability to move. Well, to be fair, he could; Kagome hadn’t tied the ropes that tightly and he was a hanyou, so if worse came to worst, he could very well flip and roll to take control. There was enough slack in the rope for him to twist around and mount her from behind.

One of her hands traveled lower as the other stayed on his chest, the tips of her fingers toying with one of his nipples. Her other hand stroked his silver hair that rested right at the V of his hips. Fuck. Kagome was encroaching on dangerous territory. She twirled the light silken strands in her fingers before extending further and slowly cupping his sac. Shit.

His hips thrust off the ground and he pulled against his restraints as he hissed from the feel of her hand moving up and grabbing his hard cock as she began to knead it gently. The growl his chest exuded was loud and he felt his youki rising already. Inuyasha loved Kagome, but his inner demonic half  _ demanded _ his mate’s compliance. This probably should have been done during the new moon.

“You like that?” she panted. Oh, fuck. He was so distracted from her that Inuyasha failed to realize how excited Kagome actually was. The hanyou obviously noticed her trying to quench her thirst by rubbing against her like a damn cat, but shit—her gaze so lustful and needy, just him lying there… being under her control…

Fuck. He felt some precum leak out of his cock and then her tongue—her mother fucking goddamn tongue was licking up his cum. And. And. ANDDD. SHE WAS FUCKIN’ MOANING!

Inuyasha thought he was in a weird erotic dream/nightmare. While he was fighting this with every fiber of his being, it was oddly freeing and hot as fuck that his wife was getting as much as she was out of the little experience. The hanyou hoped he would not only feel her mouth him but also her wet dripping pussy. 

His eyes were squeezed shut, fully letting himself be consumed by her tongue tracing his hardened member, her lips sweetly kissing his sac, her mouth then circling back to engulf him fully and groan, letting her salvia drip down to the base of his cock. His arms yanked against his biddings; he wanted to feel her luscious ebony hair between his claws; he wanted to brush the locks from her face so he could see when she swallowed him whole. That was when Inuyasha felt her pull back and he whimpered in response. Goddamn. She was wrecking him and making him an actual fucking whipped dog. And he, oddly, was ok with that.

He felt something warm by his face and he opened his eyes. There hovering over his face, were her glistening folds; her legs quivered as she sat above him, her ass arched up and her hands flat on the floor with her knees.

“Kagome?” he asked breathlessly.

“Please? I-I need you,” she asked while her body trembled above him.

“Fuck yes,” he sighed as he tried to sit up to get to his fucking dessert.

She sank herself down on him; her core on his face with her lips on his cock. Son of a bitch. If his tongue wasn’t already licking up her slit, he probably would have howled in fucking delight. Instead, he snarled and he felt her shudder against his body and press herself down harder onto him, making his fang knick her nub. He almost apologized until more liquid pooled at her opening. If it were possible he would have grown even harder within her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his tip as she moaned, taking him in as much as she could. He felt the vibrations from her throat and accidentally thrust forward into her mouth, earning him a choked sound. 

But Kagome was a fuckin’ goddess; she didn’t even stall the bobbing of her head as she kept her steady pace, though her hands did gently grab his legs where they rested to give her leverage. Inuyasha felt like he wasn’t doing that great of a job if she was still undeterred in her ministrations of his dick with but the teasing of his tongue. So, what was a hanyou to do? 

Fuck the shit outta her pussy with his mouth. He shoved his tongue up into her slit and began to thrust it as hard as he could. Damn, he always forgot how small and tight she was, how he would plunge his shaft into her weeping core and give her a moment to stretch and adjust before making her see the goddamn stars.

Inuyasha tried to reach through her sensitive and clenching walls to press against the deepest part of her to make her cry out, make her loosen her hefty grip on his cock, and make her orgasm before he did. Because Inuyasha was a  _ gooooood _ boy. Damn. Now  _ he _ was making the damn dog puns.

He heard her gurgle and whine, her mouth faltering, and her grip on his thighs tightened when his tongue was deep inside her. Inuyasha swiftly withdrew and heard the high pitch sound escape her mouth that was still around his cock followed by the loud muffled cry when his lips locked around her nub and sucked.

God. Being tied up shouldn’t have been that hot. His demon should have emerged and been done with this kind of behavior but  _ damn— _ his youki was swirling around him as if he was mid-transformation, but not, at the same time. Inuyasha felt like he was aware of everything that was happening, maybe even more so than usual. The hitches of her breath and her voice smothered by his cock were picked up by his ears, the taste of her most intimate parts on his tongue sang the strongest siren song, and her smell, fuck, he couldn’t even get started on how fucking amazing she smelled. It made Inuyasha ravenous. It made him crazy. It made him want to pull on the ropes so badly because he couldn’t take not touching his mate a second longer.

But that was when Kagome let go of his cock and cried out as liquid pooled at her center and dripped down onto the hanyou’s face. He laved vigorously, not wasting a single drop, when he felt his belly retighten (not that it wasn’t anyway because he was so goddamn hard it almost hurt!) when he felt Kagome’s hot uneven breaths against his cock before she pulled him back in. 

Snarling, Inuyasha jerked upward again and he felt himself snap as he began to spill in Kagome’s eager mouth, feeling the release literally rip from him without warning. She drank him almost as vigorously as he had her, making him hard all over again once he was done being milked by her. 

“ **Kagome** ,” he growled, pleading: he was done not touching her. Not feeling her fully using his hands. Inuyasha needed to hold her, loved, and fucking hell—fuck her!

“Inu-ya—sha—” she stuttered as she flopped herself over on her side and cuddled his body. Oh fuck. He may have worn her out already. Dammit. Inuyasha needed to make sure his mate was alright. He had suffered from blue balls many times on their journey together, and he would again if Kagome was too tired to do anything else. She had been, after all, extremely worked up when they started and she had come fairly hard. Inuyasha couldn’t help but smirk at the thought.

“ **Kagome??** ”

“I’m fine, that was—that was—wow…”

“ **I know** ,” he chuckled.

“You liked it?” she asked as she sat up turning to face him, her eyes widening.

“ **I did** .”

“...you’re ok?”

“ **Yea? Why wouldn’t I be?** ”

“Uhm, no reason. Are you—do you want to stop?” She said that far too quickly, but he couldn’t find himself to care as he stared at her heaving breasts on her chest and the lustful haze that still clouded her caramel eyes.

“ **If you’re done we can stop** .”

“You want to go on?”

“ **Have you seen my cock?** ” he smirked as her face flushed at the question.

“Do you… Can I untie you?”

“ **Only if you wanna** ,” he replied. BUT GODDAMN HE DID WANNA BE UNTIED!

“O-Ok,” she stuttered. Why was she nervous? She didn’t seem nervous? But yet, she did. If that made any fucking sense at all.

Kagome reached up and undid the knot on his wrists, and that’s when he struck. She was on her back, next to their futon, the bindings behind them, and he was hovering over her like the demon he was. His wife was his prey and he was the predator. Her heart rate increased and—shit, she was already fucking soaking again. He smelled the fucking delicacy pouring from her fucking pussy like it was water running from the river.

“Inuyasha,” she sighed as she caressed his cheeks and brought his face to hers. That was when they kissed and she moaned loudly into his mouth. He took the opportunity to sweep his tongue in and taste himself on her tongue and allow her own sample her own flavor of sex. Mother-fucking ambrosia. 

He found his hips grinding into hers, allowing her to soak his cock and fuck—he needed to ram into her. But Inuyasha kept some control. Still… somehow. His hands were everywhere. Tracing every inch of her that he could—her face, her neck, her shoulders, her back, her lithe tight stomach, her wide hips, her thick toned thighs, and her sexy ass, Inuyasha began to lose himself in the dance of their sex.

Well, that was until the cheeky wench pulled his head away, shoving it between her breasts, and took an ear into her smart mouth and licking. 

Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.

Any ounce of control snapped as he latched onto her left breast and nipped it with his fangs before suckling the teat tightly between his lips. Kagome released his ear and gasped before she mewled loudly at the rougher treatment and her bottom lifted from the ground, thrusting against him hard, begging him to fuck her.

“Please—don’t stop—” she pleaded. She—she liked him being out of control? Being rough?

“ **Tell me if I hurt you, I’ll stop,** ” he growled as he impaled her with his cock, his grip tight around her hips, his claws pressing into the mounds of her ass. Her voice cried out, her back arched, and her breasts rubbed against his chest as she circled her hips, rubbing herself like a goddamn cat on his dick. Son of a bitch.

The hanyou felt her walls gripping him so tightly he swore at least every fuckin’ swear word he knew as he tried to pull himself out of her to push right back in. His pace was faster and hard, but Kagome shocked him; her feet were planted flat on the wooden floors and her hips wildly and abandonedly thrust against him in return.

She was so loud. Probably the loudest he’d ever heard her before. Her body was covered with a sheen layer of sweat, her eyes were at least five times darker than usual, glossed over with the desire and want she was filled with. Her bangs clung to her forehead and she looked about wrecked as he felt. Kagome had never looked more beautiful to him.

Sex had never been on Inuyasha’s mind. Not really. Not until he met Kagome. And even then, the hanyou never thought it would happen. His miko had been from another era in time, and while they traveled together to find and defeat Naraku, to collect the jewel shards, he knew… eventually… that there would be an end. That didn’t stop his fantasies. No. Many a mornings before the others would wake, he’d have to rub one out in order to keep himself focused.

And Inuyasha had accepted that. He did. If Kagome was safe, if Kagome was happy, if Kagome could have a future, he was alright with them being separated. When she returned… Fuck. He was one hell of a lucky bastard.

The inuyoukai hanyou had never thanked any fuckin’ gods before, but he did that day he pulled her from the well, and he thanked them when she agreed to marry him.

And now, he was buried deeply inside her dripping pussy, and she was howling in his ear like she was the dog demon as she orgasmed again. Inuyasha snarled as he fucked her through her release. Gods. He didn’t know she could ever be so wet. Every time he pounded into her, their skin slapped together and he glided in and out of her core with fuckin’ ease. 

Her breasts bounced against his chest as he pumped in and out, making her nipples so erect he swore they might cut him. 

Inuyasha couldn’t believe she was as turned on as she was, that his rock hard member was actually bringing her to these new heights, along with the fact all he had done was let her bind him. Fuck. He’d done that before with the beads that were still hanging off his neck, pressing into the curves of her mounds. If not being able to touch her for a few moments would bring her such passion, such fuckin’ bliss, he’d let her do it more often.

After capturing her lips again, he scented blood, her blood, from a knick of his fangs, making him snarl. But she was suddenly cradling his head, her fingers threaded through his silver mane as she frantically kissed him, like it was the only way to stay in reality. Kagome whimpered and moaned, breathless and desperate for air when he lowered his face down to the curve of her neck. Fuck. How he hadn’t cum again, he didn’t know.

Demon stamina? Maybe. The love for his wife and mate? Likely.

But he was losing ground with the way her walls were trying to milk him and bring his damn release to a head. No pun intended.

“Ya-Ya-YASH! Pleaseeee,” she begged.

“ **What do you want, ‘Gome** ,” he growled. His voice was darker. When had that changed? 

“You! Please!”

“ **You have me** ,” he purred, nuzzling her face, still relentlessly fucking her. Inuyasha reached down between them, still grasping one of the cheeks of her bottom; he used his other hand to finger and tease her swollen clit. Kagome mewled loudly as he felt his balls tighten, his stomach tense, and his lungs howl out as he spilled inside her, slowly pumping into her and filling her as she cried out his name again, her nails scratching up his back as she released with him.

Rumbling loudly, the urge to remark her hit him fast and without warning. Inuyasha found his teeth buried into the mark on her shoulder, filling her with his overflowing youki, and being surrounded by her reiki in return.

Forever passed quickly, but also dauntingly slowly, as well. Inuyasha withdrew his fangs and lapped up the area he had pierced her and kissed it as sweetly as he could. That was when he realized his fangs were grossly overgrown. Moaning, he pulled his hand out from between them and noticed finally how long his claws were.

Inuyasha gasped and then glared down to a panting Kagome. Her eyes were shut, but her fingers were toying with his ears. The hanyou grabbed his wrist and she stirred, lookin at him in question.

“ **Kagome… you promised** ,” he growled.

“You’re still in control and your aura didn’t do anything but uhm… excite me,” she blushed. Kagome was  _ blushing _ . After  _ that _ ? How the  _ fuck _ could she be fucking blushing??

“Still—”

“No—the agreement was, if you got out of control!”

“ **AND I NOT ONLY NICKED YOUR LIPS, BUT BROKE THE SKIN ON YOUR ASS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!** ” Inuyasha snarled.

“Calm down!!” Kagome yelled, sitting up and pushing him into a kneeling position. It was only then he realized he was still inside of her and when she yelled at him… well… there was a reason why there was a lot of sexual tension three years ago. While Inuyasha was an alpha, Kagome definitely showed him that she wasn’t a docile flower. And he loved her fire. “You didn’t hurt me and honestly, I didn’t even notice the scratches because you were—you were—” Her face flushed again and she couldn’t finish what she was saying. Why was she so cute?

Inuyasha felt himself calming down, and before his dick was standing at full attention again, he pulled out of her. Kagome whimpered, but before she could speak again, he embraced her tightly in his arms and rolled them over on the futon so she laid on top of his chest. Sighing, she brushed her fingers against his pecs and rumbled a soft purr, “You didn’t hurt me. If you did, I would have said ‘S-I-T’. I asked you if you were alright and you replied to me… I knew it was you. Even though you had transformed.

“I liked it. I loved everything. It also showed me you really have been holding back. Did you... was it good for you?”

“‘Course it was. It always is,” he admitted as he felt his youki slowly receding. “I mean—yea this was… good. Great. I never, I was surprised how much you enjoyed being dominated.”

“You weren’t even really dominating me. I was egging you on, and you kept giving this time. You didn’t cut yourself off like normal… So… now that we, uh, know… that you can handle this, are you willing to do it again?”

Inuyasha studied his very naked and ravaged wife. Smirking, he kissed her forehead and rolled onto his side, still cradling her within his hold, and then draped the sheet over them, “Anything for you, Kagome. There ain’t no running from you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are loveeeee


End file.
